


Kazuichi Gets Trapped in the Water Closet

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Assault, Bruises, Crime Scenes, Gen, Paranoia, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: The baseless accusation spilled out of his mouth like water out of a running faucet. He was so on edge and paranoid that he convinced himself halfway through. Each subsequent word deepened his suspicion as he said it.
Series: Kazuichi in Despair [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kazuichi Gets Trapped in the Water Closet

Hajime went down holding his dick with both hands. He groaned in pain on the floor “You should have trusted me more! This is your fault for being a shitty friend!” he said before running off. He slunk off against the black gate back to the cottages. He then walked to the intersection and poked his head out to see if anyone was there. Chiaki was still there. His heart sank. She was talking to Monokuma about something in front of Nagito’s door. She was pouting while the black and white bear was gesturing back at her. They seemed at an impasse. Kazuichi took the rare initiative and ran full speed to his cottage. He was spotted by them almost immediately. Chiaki broke off her conversation and tried to intercept him. He screamed and pushed her away. There was too much force and she fell into the water below. She looked up at him and Monokuma who came over to laugh at her misfortune. She didn’t look happy at him. He got down on his knees and leaned over the edge. He gave a nervous laugh as he asked if she could swim. She nodded and began swimming over to a place she could climb back up at.

For his part, he got up and reached for his door. Monokuma got in his way. Kazuichi tried to get around him, but it was in vain. It lasted for a few minutes until Kazuichi crouched down in defeat with tears spilling down his face. “I just want to get in my cottage” he sobbed. Monokuma said “I think that we can have an adult talk now” with a smile. Kazuichi shook his head as he looked around. He said “I really need to get in my cottage right now. Can it wait a minute?”. Monokuma smirked and said “Nope! At this rate, you’ll be killed by your classmates in the class trial”. There was no pity or doubt in his voice. Kazuichi paled and looked at him. “You’re going to save me?” he asked. Monokuma unsheathed his claws and said “What type of headmaster do you take me for!? I would rather die than pick favorites. I couldn’t bear it for a moment!”. Kazuichi took a step back and raised his hands. “I get it already! Be careful with those, sir!” he said. Monokuma sheathed them again and said “Of all the people still around, it had to be you. And you’re still not even fully awake.” 

Kazuichi was totally confused and it clearly showed on his face. Monokuma sighed and stepped out of his way. He leapt for the door and swung it open. He was about to walk inside when he was tackled from behind. Kazuichi saw it was Hajime. He was trying to restrain Kazuichi, but he was flailing wildly in order to get free. Monokuma laughed and said “Hajime seems fired up all of a sudden. I’ll let you two have your privacy.” Hajime looked at the door shut and sucked his teeth. He then saw the state of the room and froze. Kazuich used that opportunity to break free and scramble away. The blood, vomit, piss and hair were still on the floor. So were Nagito’s gray and white boxers and his old dirty outfit from the day before. Kazuichi realized it was looking bad for him and tried to explain. “Listen. Hajime, soul friend, you have to believe me. I didn’t kill him, okay? This is all a trap, alright? Hajime?” he begged. Hajime scoffed and said “And you want me to believe someone else put your cum up his ass!?”

It was no use. Hajime crossed his arms and said “Give up. You can’t keep running away from us like this”. “I know that! I just have to wait for Fuyuhiko to come back and prove it wasn’t me. He’s a real friend. Why can’t you be like him” Kazuichi snapped. Hajime stepped closer. “I’m going to catch you as gently as I can. Don’t make this harder than it was to be” he said. Kazuichi startled and ran into his bathroom. He locked himself inside and smiled as if he had done something very clever. Hajime said “Come out of there. We don’t have time. I want to investigate before the trial”. Kazuichi shook his head. “Just leave me here. I won’t go anywhere” he said. Hajime just let out a long sigh. “Was fucking me this morning not enough for you!? Did you really have to go on a rape spree” he snapped. Kazuichi did not seem to be following what he meant. He snarled as he untucked and lifted his shirt. The marks made in his skin were still visible and looked very painful. “Nagito’s body had the same marks at his hips and waist. You need to clip your nails or at least buff them down” he said.

Hearing Hajime accuse him made him hurt deep inside. He didn’t want to process it. He pointed and said “I get it now! This was you. I came in your ass. That means you would have enough to frame me. I was roofied and he raped me when I came back. I don’t know why, but you’re the one who killed him. That’s why you keep trying to attack me”. The baseless accusation spilled out of his mouth like water out of a running faucet. He was so on edge and paranoid that he convinced himself halfway through. Each subsequent word deepened his suspicion. Hajime pressed his hands against the glass and said “You are not making any sense Kazuichi. Let me in. I can take you to the others. We can help you if you need it”. Kazuichi stepped back and said “No! Stay as far away from me as possible. You’re a murderer! Go away”. “You’re not giving a choice here. If you don’t come out, I’m coming in” Hajime warned. “Like hell you are, dumbass! If you break in here, I won’t hold back” he shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, Hajime asked “What does that mean?” Kazuichi flinched at the tone and he lost most of his nerve. “I-If you break in, it might mean you want to be violent with me. If that’s what happens… you can’t blame me for defending myself.” he said with a more subdued face. It was hard to look him in the face. “How are you going to defend yourself?” Hajime pressed. “By stabbing you in the eyes with my toothbrush” Kazuichi said nervously. “That’s not self defense at that point. It’s attempted murder!” Hajime facepalmed. “Hey hey hey! If I defend myself to victory it still counts. Don’t break into my bathroom!” he defended. Hajime said “I’m sorry but everything points to you”. He raised a hand to silence Kazuichi and continued. “You fucked me when I was unconscious and you then left and you two met and raped each other. You’re really dangerous to everyone. Even to yourself. Look at yourself in the mirror” he finished as he pointed. Kazuichi did as instructed and turned his back to face himself again.

Raw and red all over his face, it was a wonder he was even able to see or speak without pain. It was only when he stared deeply into the mirror did the memory of each claw mark and bruise come back. Not only that but the calm madness in the boy who did it to him. “What did I even do to deserve this?” he asked himself. He heard a crash and turned to see Hajime break the glass with one of his wrenches. He grabbed the toothbrush and held it like an ice pick. “I warned you! I didn’t want this!” he yelled as he charged Hajime. He was still in the process of climbing inside the broken glass. Kazuichi tackled him to the outside of the glass pane. He had winced as his arm got sliced by a sharp shard. Hajime had the same thing happen to this outer right thigh. The advantage was on Kazuichi’s side and he twisted Hajime’s arm behind his back. “I fucking knew it! You’re the murderer. I-I caught you, so give up.” Hajime tried to break out of the hold, but all of Kazuichi’s weight bore down on him as he pressed the toothbrush into the nape of his neck. It was clear he lost.

Kazuichi took the time to gloat. “See that Hajime!? You should never mess with someone smart like me. This is the third time I had to take someone down”. It was true. He had tied up Nagito after the party with Nekomaru. Nagito might have been a step ahead with his bombs, but he had come up with the plan to capture him the second time all by himself. As the adrenaline wore off, he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to hold him forever. ‘Hajime isn’t a strong person, but even he can find a way out if he has long enough. He’s annoyingly smart that way’ he thought to himself. “Hajime?” he called out to the boy under him. Hajime grunted. “Why did you do this? If it was someone else, I could get it. I thought you wanted to find a way to escape. I believed in you all this time, you traitor!” he said as he began to break down. Hajime spoke to him and played with him when things got boring. He even gave him his underwear!

The door opened and Fuyuhiko stopped in his tracks. “What in the actual fuck happened in here since last night?” he demanded. “I told you! Nagito was waiting for me and beat me up and took advantage of me!” he snapped. He then smiled and triumphantly and wrenched the arm further behind Hajime’s back, causing him to shout in pain. “Never mind that right now! Hajime here is the blackened. He tried to chase me down and kill me. Look at how he broke the glass with my wrench. I caught him myself” he said. Hajime looked up at Fuyuhiko and said “Fuyuhiko! You’ve got to believe me! Kazuichi is going crazy! Look around you! They fought and Nagito was raped here! No one’s seen either of them all day. He did it!” Fuyuhiko looked at the fresh blood pooling under them. Fuyuhiko came inside the room and locked it behind him. He was holding a bag of medical supplies. “I’m no Mikan, but I’ve seen enough fights to patch you up” he said.


End file.
